


i've never so adored you; i'm twisting allegories now

by GerryStAmour



Series: Jupeter requests! (requests CLOSED | 6/17 Completed) [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bottom Peter Nureyev, Breeding Kink, Come play, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Other, Squirting, Top Juno Steel, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vers Nureyev Rights!!, and they were soulmates! (oh my god they were soulmates), please mind the content warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerryStAmour/pseuds/GerryStAmour
Summary: Peter couldn’t say it outright. Or perhaps, hecouldhave but it would have given whatever was going on in his head away. Yes, they were communicating with each other more, and trying for openness between them, but this seemed liketoo much. Juno would want to talk about it. He wouldn’t understand, and think him strange at best forwantingto be worried about it…-In which Nureyev gets taken care of and learns something a bit new about himself.A request fill for a lovely anon~*~
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Jupeter requests! (requests CLOSED | 6/17 Completed) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024980
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	i've never so adored you; i'm twisting allegories now

**Author's Note:**

> _**anon** said: Hi, for writing requests would you maybe consider smthin with Peter bottoming and maybe w breeding kink if you’re cool w that? (Im just a trans bottom who is too chicken shit to write it myself abdkfhsk)_
> 
> Here we are! I hope this is what you were looking for, anon!! I haven't written breeding kink so hhhh this was an exercise for me!!
> 
> **PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE FOLLOWING CONTENT WARNINGS:**
> 
>   * Nureyev is a trans man who has not had any surgery to transition, aside from a hysterectomy
>   * There is a discussion of Nureyev getting "knocked up", it is impossible for him to become so
>   * I use a mix of masculine and feminine terminology for Nureyev's body, as I do for my own body as a transmasc person
> 


Juno was breathless already, his rough hands wrapping around Peter’s hips as he rutted his hard cock against the thief’s centre. Peter couldn’t help the sobbing cry at the perfect pressure against his own dick, clinging to Juno’s shoulders as pleasure rocketed through him. A distant part of him was aware that he was coming—not for the first time that night, and certainly not for the last. It had always been so perfect and overwhelming with Juno, especially when they were both like that, hot and desperate.

Peter wanted  _ more _ , wanted to make love to his beautiful lady, but the thought of getting off of Juno’s lap was nearly distressing. With some surprise, feeling that thick, uncut length of him hard between his labia and pressing firmly against his dick, he realized that all he wanted was for Juno to be  _ inside  _ him.

They hadn’t done that yet in their time together. Honestly, they had only fully made love a handful of times, including their first time after escaping Miasma’s tomb, and Peter hadn’t thought of this possibility. Now that he had, he couldn’t let it go.

“Juno,” he gasped, pulling back to meet Juno’s eye, gasping through the aftershocks of his orgasm. “Fuck me?”

Juno’s eyes widened and he swallowed, nodding and looking around while he collected himself. “Yeah,  _ shit _ , yes, just need—fuck, Nureyev, do you have any condoms?” he asked, and heat shivered through Peter at the question, boiling low in his gut and demanding attention.

Peter hadn’t ever had what one might call a functioning reproductive system—years of living malnourished on the streets of Brahma, and supposedly something genetic had seen to that. Then he’d had an operation to make sure when he was a teen, shortly after Mag died.

But the consideration of that possibility woke something in Peter. It tipped over one of those tightly packaged boxes he hadn’t even realized existed and had the contents spilling across the floor. He pushed the mess aside to examine when he didn’t have Juno’s cock rocking against his pussy.

Peter’s eyes rolled back as he shuddered through a small moan, grinding down against Juno.

“Don’t need one,” Peter gasped as he slid his hips back, breathing a bit in relief as the stimulation ceased and the heat in his head subsided. The change in position also allowed him to slip his hand between them to grab Juno’s cock, dragging a moan out of the former detective. 

Peter was still desperately hot about it, about Juno fucking him, coming inside him, and he couldn’t even figure out  _ why _ . It may have been the first time Juno would fuck him, but it was far from the first time he’d been  _ fucked _ . He’d never felt like this before, but then again, Juno made him feel  _ a lot _ he’d never felt before.

“Please, I want it,” Peter whined, shaking himself out of his thoughts. His head was far too coherent for someone holding Juno Steel’s perfect cock in his hand.

Juno groaned and met his gaze, expression searching. “It’s safe?” he asked, and again that flash of heat shot up Peter’s spine and settled at the base of his skull.

Every time that concern, quiet and thoughtful, was voiced in that damnably earnest tone, a part of Peter  _ wanted _ some of it to be warranted. Past partners and marks had always either put a condom on without comment, or they avoided the conversation entirely and fucked his ass instead. 

It was ridiculous, and a previously unexplored idea for him, but he  _ wanted  _ to toe that line.

When Peter opened his mouth to answer, however, all he managed to let out was a desperate sob, screwing his eyes shut as need made his cunt  _ throb _ .

“Baby, look at me, talk to me,” Juno said, and when those rough hands moved to cup Peter’s jaw, he opened his eyes to look at him blearily. Juno’s brow was furrowed in his concern, his teeth biting into the plump flesh of his lower lip. “Baby?”

“It’s perfectly safe to come inside me,” Peter responded breathlessly, his breath hitching high in his throat at the last three words. “There’s no risk of, you know…”

Peter couldn’t say it outright. Or perhaps, he  _ could  _ have but it would have given whatever was going on in his head away. Yes, they were communicating with each other more, and trying for openness between them, but this seemed like  _ too much _ . Juno would want to talk about it. He wouldn’t understand, and think him strange at best for  _ wanting  _ to be worried about…

“Getting knocked up?” Juno supplied, completely destroying Peter’s attempt at composure. Damn him for choosing that moment to be on board with the whole “talk everything through until they’re both on the same page” exercise they had been working on.

And Juno just had to ask it  _ like that _ .

A shiver rippled through Peter as his head tipped back, and he breathed, “Exactly.”

“Baby, look at me?”

Peter forced himself to meet Juno’s gaze again and roughly bit his lip, sharp teeth digging in almost hard enough to draw blood.

“Do you… do you want to  _ pretend _ that might happen?” Juno asked gently and Peter felt his face heat up with his blush. As he began to pull away, Juno’s arms moved to lock around his waist. “Nureyev, listen, it’s fine.” 

Peter looked back at him nervously, and was stunned by the sincerity in his face, the way his pupil was blown wide with desire. “It’s not… weird?” he asked quietly, wanting to hear Juno say it.

Juno chuckled and kissed him sweetly. “No, babe, it’s not ‘weird’. It’s not a  _ common _ kink, but you wouldn’t be the first person I’ve fucked who liked that kinda thing,” Juno said soothingly, loosening his grip around Peter’s waist to stroke his back.

Something smarted in Peter’s chest, something bitter and ugly at the mention of Juno’s ex-lovers. Jealousy was something Peter was new to actually dealing with while knowing the name for the feeling. Taking a quick breath, he reminded himself that Juno was with  _ him _ and not those lovers he learned all of this with, and that Juno’s experience meant that sex with the former detective was exciting and intense every time.

“But do  _ you _ like—are you comfortable with it?” Peter asked, shivering.

“I mean, that’s pretty hot if that’s something you’re into,” Juno breathed, eyes fluttering a bit before he looked at Peter firmly. With a comforting smile, Juno said, “I just want to make sure that’s, y’know, something you’re actually into.”

Peter thought about it, feeling the heat boil in his gut at Juno admitting to also wanting it, to pretend with him. With a shudder, Peter nodded, and he sighed, “ _ Yes _ .”

With a groan, Juno pressed in for a kiss, pushing forward until Peter was sprawled out on the bed beneath him, Juno’s cock rutting up against him. Peter already felt overwhelmed, his centre slick with his need and his breath panting into the kiss that still held him captive. When Juno pulled away, Peter whined and chased his retreating lips.

“How do you want me to knock you up, baby?” Juno asked teasingly with an obvious grin in his voice as he sat up between Peter’s thighs.

“What?” he asked dazedly, his eyes rolling back when rough fingertips found his dick, while another hand busied itself with Peter’s tits.

“Want me to make love to you like this? Face to face, soft and sweet?” Juno clarified. That sounded  _ amazing _ , perfect even, but the way he suggested it sounded like there was another option, and Peter wanted to know it. 

“… Or?” Peter asked tentatively and looking up at his lover heatedly, smiling at Juno’s huff of laughter.

“Or,” Juno started, his voice turning into a low growl as he bent over him to whisper into Peter’s ear, “Do you want me to bend you over and breed you like a bitch in heat?”

Peter’s cunt throbbed again, and he gasped thickly, even with how uncharacteristic those words sounded on Juno’s lips. He was testing the waters, gauging Peter’s response and determining what he was actually looking for. Despite having next to zero experience with Juno dominating him in any way prior to this, Peter had no doubt Juno would do his level best to rise to the occasion if pressed.

Part of him wanted to see that, and he filed that away for future consideration with the full intention to actually consider it. Extensively.

“Little bit of column A, little bit of column B?” he asked instead and was rewarded with Juno pulling back to smile at him with so much love that Peter thought he might actually explode from the swarm of butterflies he felt in his gut.

Rearranging themselves on the bed was quick, Peter on his elbows with his ass up in the air, and Juno already pushing inside. Juno was so thick, felt thicker than Peter had expected, filling him perfectly with every inch that slid inside. Once he bottomed out inside Peter, Juno paused for a few breaths while he shuddered. The stretch of his cunt around the girth caught Peter’s breath in his throat, and he was certain he would come the moment Juno so much as  _ twitched _ .

“Oh, baby, feel that?” Juno sighed and pulled out, slow and torturous, dragging a keening whine from Peter. He pushed back in with a firm thrust, grunting, “So perfect.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Peter sighed, dropping his forehead to the blankets beneath him. “Give it to me, Juno, please.”

“I will, baby, I promise,” he replied, and Peter felt him drop forward onto his hands, the thick cock inside him shifting just so and pressing against his g-spot. Peter all but wailed at the new stimulation and Juno shivered. “Fuck, I’ve wanted to fuck my seed into you from the moment I saw your perfect cunt.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Peter sobbed as the movements against and inside him grew in strength and speed, the head of Juno’s cock rubbing against his sweet spot with each thrust inward. Peter bit his lip to hold back another pitiful sound, and whimpered all the same as his sharp teeth pierced his skin and the taste of metal filled his mouth.

Peter wasn’t prepared for one of Juno’s rough hands to slide down his torso and cup the soft, barely perceptible pouch of his lower abdomen with his rough palm. Hot breath panted across his shoulder blades as Juno pet him, his fingers stroking his stomach tenderly while his thrusts grew hotter, heavier, more perfect. Peter’s eyes crossed on every push inside, especially when his g-spot was assaulted with nearly alarming precision.

“ _ God _ , Nureyev,” Juno whispered reverently, his hand slipping upward to cup one of his small tits, flicking his thumb across the pebbled nipple and plucking at the dainty barbell there. Peter hadn’t really been one to enjoy his chest being played with, but when Juno did it, it was always perfect. Juno groaned thickly, saying, “Gonna fill you right up.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Nureyev whimpered, panting into the duvet as he was fucked hard and deep, his head swimming with heat. “Make a mess, love, please.”

“Gonna,” Juno promised, and his fingertips dug into the soft swell of Peter’s tit, hard enough there was a good chance there would be bruises. “You’re so wet, baby. Can you hear how wet you are?”

Peter could, each drag out clicking wetly and each press inward accompanied by a noisy squelch. Part of him knew that he should probably feel some embarrassment, that he should be disgusted by sounds, but all it did was wind him up further.

“Gonna make it even wetter,” Juno growled. “How would you like that, baby?”

“ _ Yes _ , please, please,  _ please _ ,” Peter sobbed, throwing his head back and rocking against Juno. When the former detective pushed, Peter spread his legs wide enough that he was nearly doing the splits. When Juno lowered himself flush to Peter’s back, the angle changed just enough that he was sobbing into the heated air of their quarters.

The pace quickened, the sounds of Juno’s hips slapping against his ass overpowering the breathy sobs Peter was making. He couldn’t even hear Juno over his own noises, but he could feel the way his grunts on each pump into him vibrated along his back.

“So loose,” Juno moaned, sliding his hand back down to flick his fingers across Peter’s dick for a moment before pressing into his cunt alongside his own cock.

“ _ Juno _ ,” Peter whined at the sweet burn in his thighs, his eyes rolling back as he let his elbows slide out from under him. He was laying there, more or less helpless beneath the love of his life—fucked so perfectly, deliciously full, legs were spread too wide to give him any sort of leverage.

Soon he would be full in a different way, in such a way that he craved, filled until he was dripping with more than his own slick. And to make it truly perfect was that it was  _ Juno _ . 

His cunt would be full of Juno’s cum and he wanted so much  _ more _ . How could Peter be satisfied with just once? The fantasy of Juno fucking him until he had nothing left to paint Peter’s insides with, his cum running down Peter’s thighs in sticky trails and ruining the linens, had Peter clenching so tightly that Juno grunted.

“ _ Oh _ , almost there, baby,” Juno all but sobbed, his movements becoming nearly frantic as he shifted the fingers he had hooked into Peter’s dripping cunt. “Gonna— _ fuck _ , wanna make you feel so good, so full.”

Juno’s fingertips pressed against Peter’s g-spot, his thrusts causing near-constant pressure that had Peter whining, loud and plaintive. With that added pleasure, Peter’s eyes crossed as he clenched hot and tight, dragging a sob out of Juno. It took him a moment to realize he was screaming through an orgasm, shuddering as Juno continued to fuck him through it, somehow managing to swivel his fingers over his sweet spot with exquisite skill.

Peter didn’t even have a chance to come down from the clouds when he was coming again, feeling a hot gush around the cock fucking him relentlessly. Something hot and wet ran down his thighs, and he sobbed as Juno kept rubbing his g-spot, torturing him with pleasure and overstimulation.

“Juno, please,” Peter gasped, nearly past the point of enjoying it, his thighs shaking and straining with the stretch of the position he was in. “I can’t—I don’t—”

“I’ve got you, baby,” Juno moaned, withdrawing his fingers and giving Peter a chance to catch his breath a bit.

After a few moments, Juno grabbed Peter’s hip, his wet fingers curled around the spur of his pelvis, and sped up. He was groaning, and his thrusts grew erratic behind Peter, the hand holding and dragging him back onto his cock squeezing hard enough to bruise.

“So close,” Juno moaned into the sweaty skin of his back, shivering when Peter clenched around him.

“Yes,” Peter whined, opening his mouth to lick his lips but his tongue lolled out uselessly as the drilling thrusts tore him apart at the seams.

“Still want it inside you?” Juno managed to gasp out, sounding almost teasing. Peter wanted to respond in kind, but then Juno changed the angle, driving into him almost brutally as he chased his own release.

“Yes! Juno,  _ please _ , I want it,” Peter all but wailed, his eyes rolling back as Juno’s cock punched deep, each thrust pushing him further up the bed.

Peter could feel Juno swell inside him, thickening and hardening enough that Peter was overwhelmed by the unforgiving girth drilling into him. Then Juno slammed forward and  _ pulsed _ , a wet warmth spreading deep in his core, the heat of it blooming in his lower abdomen. And it seemed to go on forever, Juno’s cock twitching and painting his cunt with every pulse.

And Peter loved every second of it—the liquid heat of Juno’s cum, the girth of his cock softening while still inside him, the salty  _ smell _ of Juno’s release in the air that mingled with the scent of Peter’s own slick.

Juno panted against Peter’s shoulder blade as he slid his hand back down to stroke his lower abdomen. “You feel that, baby?” he whispered, shuddering when Peter clenched around him again. “Can you feel all my love inside you?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Peter sobbed, and he let out an even more pitiful sound when Juno pulled out.

Peter scrambled to get his knees under himself again. He wanted to keep as much of Juno’s cum inside him for as long as he could. Even with angling his ass up, he could feel the slow trickle from his hole over his dick and he reached down to slide his fingers through the mess and press it back inside his cunt. Soon enough, Peter was fingering himself, only pausing long enough to collect any mess that leaked on his fingers again and pushed them in  _ deep _ again.

“Yeah baby,” Juno whispered, stroking a hand down Peter’s back, petting him soothingly. “Don’t waste any of it. Just like that.”

Peter was a mess, and knew he was without even looking in a mirror, could feel just how wet and sticky he was  _ everywhere _ . Peter’s cheeks were soaked with tears and his chin coated with spit. His mouth was still wide open and drooling as Peter panted desperately for breath. Peter could feel the sheen of sweat on his back and the pooling of it between his shoulder blades. And then the sticky, tacky mess of his legs…

The idea of Juno watching him on his knees like that—with cum, his own slick, and water soaking his inner-thighs—as his long fingers played in the sloppy, wet mess of his cunt had Peter wanting even  _ more _ .

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re so hot,” Juno groaned, pressing up behind him, sliding his cock half-hard along the inside of Peter’s thigh. “Your pretty cunt full of my cum, wanna put some more there.”

“ _ Please _ ,” Peter whined, angling his hips and using two fingers to spread the lips of his core for Juno’s gaze, shuddering as he felt his love’s seed dribble out. “More, please, want it.”

Juno sighed and rose onto his knees, dragging the head of his hardening cock up over Peter’s dick before pushing inside in one, smooth movement.

“As you wish,” Juno moaned over Peter’s exultant sob and got to work.

* * *

“You should wash up, ‘Reyev.”

Peter was still floating when Juno spoke, and it took everything he had to mentally return to the Carte Blanche. He had already been looking at Juno, but not  _ seeing _ him. If he were in the mood to be completely cheesy about it, he would say he had been seeing stars, still reeling from his final orgasm a few minutes ago.

Idly, he realized that he had been settling for truly mediocre, even  _ bad _ sex for years. That, or love actually made sex that mind-shattering, though  _ that  _ seemed unlikely. 

Regardless, it was when Peter focused his vision on his gorgeous lady that he truly saw stars. After a few moments of overwhelmed staring, he remembered that Juno had spoken.

“What?” he asked clumsily, sighing happily when Juno laughed and pressed a sucking kiss to the cap of his shoulder.

“You should get cleaned up before you sleep, Nureyev,” Juno repeated.

Peter wanted to argue but just a small shift of his legs told him that Juno was right. The feeling of his thighs being stuck together like that was incredibly unpleasant.

“Tired,” Peter complained, eyes fluttering a bit as he settled back against the pillow.

When Juno didn’t respond, Peter forced himself to open his eyes to look at him again. At the suddenly muted lighting of the room around him and the warm body spooned up behind him, Peter was very disoriented. His thighs were no longer tacky with cum and slick, and he was under the duvet with Juno snoring softly behind him.

He had fallen asleep, Peter realized, and Juno had taken care of him, despite having to be exhausted himself. Right down to tucking him in after cleaning him up as best as he could short of a full bath or shower. Juno’s arm was resting over Peter’s side, his hand splayed across his lower abdomen, just gently holding him and Peter felt a shiver go through him.

There was a lot going through his head all at once, but he was too exhausted to give it all the proper attention—did this newly-discovered kink of his  _ mean _ anything more than just… really wanting Juno’s cum inside him and fantasizing about the risk that would pose in another life? Or was it just that; a kink, something to play make-believe about every once in a while?

“Shtop’t,” Juno mumbled and Peter startled when he was pulled in tight to his lover’s chest.

“Stop what, dear detective?” Peter asked fondly with a chuckle, snuggling back against Juno.

“Thinkn’ so loud,” Juno yawned, kissing Peter’s shoulder, just at the base of his neck.

Peter barked out a tired laugh. “I was under the impression you didn’t have access to those mind-reading powers any longer, love,” he teased and Juno blew a raspberry against his back. At Peter’s affronted yelp, he could feel a grin split Juno’s lips.

“Shuddup,” Juno grumbled lightly before adding, “Y’grind your teeth when you’re all, y’know, up in your head for no reason.”

“Ah,” was all Peter knew to respond with, shocked at learning a new tell after a night of being railed past the point of coherency. “I see.”

“Mm,” Juno hummed sarcastically, settling and muttering tiredly, “Smart-ass.”

Peter laughed softly and wiggled until he was facing Juno with a broad smile. When he saw his beautiful lady smiling back at him through the dim light, Peter realized that his motivations didn’t matter at the moment, if  _ at all _ . Such thoughts could wait until the morning.

So, with a sigh, he pressed a kiss to Juno’s lips and settled in for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](HTTP://gerrystamour.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](HTTP://twitter.com/petootnureyev)!
> 
> I also have a server for 21yo+ fans of TPP, which include Y2K babies! [Click here for more information](https://tppadultserver.carrd.co/)!


End file.
